Their Overheard Conversation
by Photo Philter
Summary: It started out as a normal day at Sacred Heart for Bob Kelso. Little did he know what he would overhear in the supply closet and how he could use that to his advantage for the rest of the day. JD/Cox.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just a little story I'm writing...as of now, I'm thinking it'll be four parts, but I don't have all four parts written yet, so I can't guarantee anything. The parts will all be short though.

Disclaimer: Don't own em...

* * *

It started out as a normal day in the halls of Sacred Heart for Bob Kelso. So far, he had avoided twelve patients, eaten four muffins, and said no to various requests from the minions working in his hospital seven times. Plus, Ted's spirit was already broken when Bob saw him, so he didn't have to do much to his lawyer to mess with him. Now, Ted had disappeared, presumably to the roof, where he went at least three times a day.

Harrison hadn't called in a week, which actually put Bob on edge. Normally Harrison called every few days, asking for some money or if the brown haired doctor had come out of the closet yet (Harrison had been eyeing Dr. Dorian since he saw a picture of him last year. Bob found it vaguely disturbing). Bob knew the call was coming, which is why he had already begun screening his calls—plus, Enid was trying to call him to ask about something...Bob didn't know what she wanted to ask, and he didn't want to know.

As Bob rounded the corner to go to the Nurses' Station, he noticed something odd: the door to the supply closet nearest to him was cracked open. Smirking, he made his way over there. Maybe Dr. Reid had a breakdown, he thought, getting ready to pounce. He hadn't gotten to take a shot at her in a while, and had some new insults he wanted to try out. He inched closer, ears open so he could hear if she was crying. It was always more fun when there were tears involved.

"Newbie, calm down." Wait—was that Perry? Bob frowned and stopped. What was going on in there?

"I am!" And Dr. Dorian was in there too? Did Perry beat him to a breakdown? Bob scowled. Damn Perry, stealing his fun! But usually Dr. Dorian was good at keeping his composure during work—it must have been one helluva breakdown then, Bob thought glumly. Too bad Perry got there first.

"Newbie, you're not. And we're not going back out there until you're calm enough to appear normal, got it Cindy?" Bob leaned closer, hoping Perry would mention the reason for the breakdown. At least then he could mention something about it later to Dr. Dorian, see if he could get him worked back up again.

"Girls names, great. Aren't we past that by now?" Now Bob was just confused. When had Perry stopped using girls names on his young protégé? And when had Dorian grown the balls needed to confront Perry?

"When we're not at the hospital, yes. But while we're here, we have to appear normal so no one suspects anything, remember?"

"I still don't understand why it would be such a bad thing for people to find out we're dating." At Dorian's words, Bob nearly dropped the chart he was holding. Perry and Dorian…dating? Did he hear wrong?

"Newbie, I told you, for right now it's better that no one knows."

"Why? Because you're ashamed of me?"

"No. Because right now, this only involves me and you. We don't need people judging us or questioning why we're dating. We'll tell people, we will, but let's get this thing started first." Well, damn. Harrison was right about Dorian after all. Who would have thought, with his yearly hook up with Dr. Reid and all the girls he parades around the hospital. _Although_, Bob mused, _with the amount of time Dorian spends on his hair, and the comments he makes occasionally, it does make sense_. Perry on the other hand, that was unexpected. _What does Jordan have to say about that_, Bob wondered.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Dorian muttered. Realizing Dorian's voice was getting closer to the door, Bob stepped back in the shadows, waiting for his moment. A second later, Dorian opened the door all the way and walked off, a slight scowl on his face. Bob waited.

A few moments later, Perry stepped out, trying to appear casual. Realizing his moment, Bob smirked and stepped forward, catching Perry off guard.

"Hello Perry."

His day just got a lot more fun.

* * *

Next part should be up soon! Let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hey, hey! Here's the second part of Their Overheard Conversation. Hope you guys like it, and thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I appreciate it. First part of this story is from Perry's POV before switching to Kelso again. I honestly could probably make this longer, but I like the length I have it.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own them.

* * *

I usually had a strict policy about how I interact with Newbie at the hospital that I'm good at sticking to. But today, he just seemed so lost, and I've seen that ruin many good doctors, so I had no choice but to pull him into the supply closet. And of course, before long, talking led to other things…things that we shouldn't be doing at the hospital. I was able to stop him before we got too far, and then I set out trying to recapture the distant, professional attitude I worked so hard to maintain on a daily basis. I know he hated it, but I had a reputation to uphold. I couldn't let people think I've gone soft. And I couldn't let people think I was favoring him since we had a relationship. It was for the best.

After a few more minutes of talking, Newbie left, slight pout on his lips. I waited a few minutes, just in case someone was standing nearby. Finally, assuming the coast was clear, I stepped out…right into Bob Kelso's evil clutches.

"Hello Perry," he smirked. _Oh no…_

"Beelzebub. Shouldn't you be torturing some poor doctor? Or Ted?" I asked, trying to keep my heart calm. He didn't know anything, he couldn't. I made sure Newbie and I were careful.

"I was on my way to do just that, Perry, when I heard something interesting," He told me, smug as hell. My heart stopped and I struggled to appear normal. _Play it cool, Perry…_

"Oh yeah? You hear the sounds of a good doctor who cares about his patients?" There. That seemed normal enough.

"Not quite. Y'see Perry, I was just strolling by when I heard an…interesting conversation. One, which if I heard correctly, means I owe some people in the hospital a great deal of money." Damn. Bob-o looked way too happy with himself. And wait—owe people money? I know Newbie is girly, but still…people were betting on his sexuality?

"Now, Bob, I would suggest getting your hearing checked if that's what you think you heard. And maybe a psych test while you're at it," I replied casually, deciding now was the time to end the conversation before he said anything else. I turned to walk past him, making sure to shoulder bump him on my way past. "_Love _to stay and chat, but I have patients to take care of—do you remember what those are?"

I heard his chuckle as I rounded the corner. Once I figured I was far enough away, I stopped and leaned against the wall. I sighed, banging my head against the wall.

_Now what?_

_

* * *

_Bob's chuckle grew into a full-blown laugh as Perry all but ran away, trying to act like nothing was going on. Although he had no idea what to do with this information, if he was even going to do anything with it, he saw no need to let Perry know right now. He finally had the upper hand on Perry, and he wasn't going to let it go that easily.

Would he mention it to Dr. Dorian? Kelso thought about it as he strolled back to the coffee shop to get his hourly muffin, ultimately deciding no. Dorian was willing to admit their relationship to people, so he would just own up right away. Perry on the other hand…

Kelso laughed again, nearly choking on his muffin mid-laugh. This was going to be a fun day. Now where was Ted? It was time to torture him until he saw Perry again.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Here's the next part--hope ya'll like it! This time we get to see JD's thoughts before going back to Bob's side of the action. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favs. I love to hear what you guys think, so drop me a line when you put this story on alert or add it to your favorites._

_I'm trying to make these longer in length guys, I promise. Parts of this chapter are some of my favorites, but over all this chapter is kinda "eh" to me._

_Still don't own 'em._

* * *

Once I left the supply closet after talking with Perry, I slumped against the wall. Perry had pulled us in there to cheer me up after I lost another patient, but ultimately just made me feel worse. Don't get me wrong, he succeeded when it came to cheering me up about my patient, but then he made me feel worse about this whole…relationship we were in. And I know he didn't mean to, I wanted to tell my friends—I hated keeping secrets from Turk. Plus Carla had been giving me strange looks, so I think she figured it out. But it's not like I could say anything to her. Damn.

After that, things got weird around the hospital, to say the least. Whenever I saw Perry, he would basically act as though I was living death. One time, I swear he almost tripped over his own feet, he turned and ran away so fast. Another time, he chose to talk to Turk about a problem with a patient of his instead of me! After he ran away from me for what seemed like the millionth time, I began to freak out on the inside. What happened? Did our little talk in the supply closet scare him to the point where he no longer wanted anything to do with me? Did I say something I shouldn't have said? Did he think I was making a declaration of love in the closet? Did he think I was a bad kisser and just didn't want to say anything? I _knew _I should have pulled out the ice tongue! Everybody loves it, regardless of what Elliot tries to tell me.

I tried to think of things to say to him to make him talk to me, but kept drawing blanks. No matter what I thought of to ask him, I could only see it playing out one of two ways: he would laugh and remind me how he thinks I am a girl, or he would get angry and yell. I was stuck, and I hated it.

On top of that, whenever Kelso saw me, he would smirk at me. The first time I noticed it, I was so worried that Perry had given me a noticeable hickey or I had something on my face, I took off for the bathroom. When I finally asked him why he kept giving me that look, he just chuckled and mumbled something that sounded like "blackmail" before he walked off, leaving me, very confused in front of the Nurses' Station, where Carla found me a few moments later.

"Bambi, what's wrong?" She asked, leaning on the counter beside me.

I looked at her, "I honestly have no idea. Have you noticed anyone acting strange today?" Maybe if Carla noticed Dr. Cox's silent treatment, she could talk to him. He couldn't really ignore me if Carla got involved, or else he'd have to tell her why he was giving me the silent treatment. And not that I'd be opposed to him telling her that we're dating, but I know he would rather suck it up and talk to me than explain.

But Carla just tilted her head at me. "No…Bambi, I think you've been daydreaming too much. Everything seems normal here."

I opened my mouth to reply and tell her that it's not possible to day dream too much, but before I could Perry showed up. "Carla, could you pul-_lease_ stop letting the incompetent interns anywhere near my patients? I know you want to help them, but we have some cadavers down in the morgue that Nervous guy would probably let them practice on. Or, if Hugh Jackman ever shows up here, I will gladly let the interns practice on him."

Seeing my chance, I jumped in the conversation. "Hey, Dr. Cox, I was wondering if I could get your help with a patient I have…"

I cheered inwardly when he looked up, but the joy was short lived when I saw the panicked look in his eyes--was that look because he had to talk to me? "Jessica, you've been through college, through med school, through your internship here. By now, since you _have _been here for a while, I think you can figure out the mystery on your own. Now, I have my _own_ patients to deal with since the interns left their marks all over them—literally. Failed IV needle attempts ev-_hev_-ry where."

As he walked off, still grumbling about the interns, I whirled on my heel to face Carla. "See Carla? That's what I mean by acting strange!"

She frowned at me. "JD, he's right. You need to start figuring this stuff out on your own. You can't always go to him for answers."

I sighed. Had I landed in some alternate universe without realizing it? When I got home, was Rowdy going to be alive? Was he going to be _talking?_ As cool as that would be, I wasn't excited about it. I was just ready for the day to be over.

* * *

Bob Kelso was bored. The day started out with so much potential, but it was quickly dwindling. Ted's self-esteem was already low, so it didn't take much to mess with his mind—not that it ever did. Dr. Reid, come to find out, was off, so he couldn't try to make her run to a supply closet in tears.

Perry had been avoiding him since their little conversation earlier. Whenever Perry saw him, he would duck into the nearest room, or run the opposite direction. Bob laughed every time. Apparently, Perry hadn't talked to Dr. Dorian yet, which meant that Bob had gotten the best of him. On top of that, it meant that Bob was able to put Dr. Dorian on edge without him even knowing why. But, as amusing as all that was, it was getting old. Bob was ready for the next stage of their little game.

But what could he do to Perry? Bob thought about it as he strolled down the hall. He could make Perry work holidays from now on, but he had done that before, and besides, it was the middle of July with no holidays in sight. He could threaten to tell Jordan, but that would mean he would have to talk to the hellcat first, and ultimately face her wrath. He could—

"Dad?" Bob Kelso froze in the middle of the hall, causing a poor, unobservant intern to bump into him. He scowled at the intern, who ran past him, flustered. Was that really who he thought it was, calling his name?

He turned slowly to face the voice. "Harrison?" He asked, frowning. As his son nodded and started forward, rambling about something the whole time, an idea struck Bob. _Perfect_, he thought, smiling.

* * *

_Let me know what you guys think!_ =)


End file.
